Coming Home
by LilyPond91
Summary: Isabella Swan is a witch banished from her home by a corrupt king. In Chicago, 1917, Bella is trying desperately to rebuild her life in a new realm. However, things get even more complicated when she meets and falls in love with Edward Mason, and is forced to choose between her love for Edward and his safety.
1. The Drawing

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight or Witches of East End**

**This story is loosely based off Witches of East End. There will probably not be any characters from the show in this story. I'm just kind of borrowing some plot lines and such. It is not necessary to have watched the show to understand this fic. However, It is a fantastic show and I highly recommend it :)**

* * *

"Family Meeting!"

I rolled my eyes. I had already taken my seat at the dining room table, reading Alice's plan in her mind hours ago. I was instantly joined by my family. Emmett on my right, and Rosalie on his. Alice sat across from me, with Jasper next to her. Carlisle took the head of the table with Esme on his right.

Alice has been hiding something from me for days, mentally translating the constitution into Korean. Whatever it was it was important and I had to admit my interest was piqued. This feeling didn't seemed to be shared by my siblings. Emmett and Rosalie had been about to engage in, what Emmett deemed as "more enjoyable activities". I suppressed a shutter and quickly removed myself from their minds, not wanting to get any images. Emmett flashed me a grin. Jasper was just there for Alice, always happy to support his wife's eccentricities but not really seeing any enormity of the situation.

"You have the floor, Alice" Carlisle said kindly, sweeping his hand out and giving his daughter a small smile.

Alice stood, her mind oddly silent and she sent me a warning glare. I grumbled and removed myself from her mind as well. As much as I tried to be polite to my family regarding their privacy, my curiosity was getting the better of me.

"I had a vision" Rosalie snorted. _Shocker_, she thought. We all ignored her. Alice continued after a beat. "Of a woman."

Emmett shot me another look, waggling his eyebrows mischievously.

I rolled my eyes again.

That got everyone's attention. "Who is she?" It was Esme who spoke this time. "Do we know her?"

"No" Alice answered. "I don't think so. All I know is she's _important_."

My brows furrowed. _Important? What does that mean, important? Important to what? To who?_ However, my sister's mind remained blank. Besides maybe Carlisle, Alice was the best at hiding what she was thinking.

Carlisle voiced my thoughts.

"I don't know!" A note of frustration slipped though Alice's voice. It wasn't often Alice said those words, something I was able to sympathize with.

"Well what does she look like?" Our father asked.

That did it.

That was the question that made Alice slip up. For a split second I saw what Alice saw, I saw her face, the woman from the vision. That's all it was, a face. But as soon as I saw it I knew this face was special. She was beautiful. A soft face, big brown eyes, and long mahogany hair. I was entranced, enraptured. She was smiling and I was almost blinded by its brilliance. Her eyes were shining. She looked so happy and I wanted, _needed_, to know what brought her such happiness, so I can make sure she never is without it ever again. That she is always happy…

And just like that she was gone. Alice had blocked her face from her mind and I was left with just an echo, a fading memory. It didn't matter that vampires had a perfect memory, it wasn't enough. I was like a dying man who had just had his last drink of water snatched away. I blinked. Then blinked again. This had all happened in a matter of seconds and most of the family seemed oblivious to my psychotic episode.

_What is wrong with me? It's just a girl…_

Jasper seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he was looking at me strangely.

"Here, I drew a picture" Alice extracted a folded piece of sketch paper from her pocket and passed it to Carlisle. I straightened slightly, eager to see the girl again, even a drawing of her through the eyes of my vampire father.

Carlisle unfolded the drawing curiously, the rest of us waiting on bated breath. Esme even leaned in a bit to get a peek.

But I was in for another shock. Carlisle knew this girl. When he unfolded the paper his pale face turned white and his golden eyes widened to saucers. Once word sprung to the front of his mind like a rocket, and then a face. The girl's face, but different from Alice's vision. For one, her hair was pulled back into an elaborate up-do. I was surprised to see it was a fashion popular in the early 1900's; both simple and elegant.

The difference that really disturbed me, however, was that Carlisle did not immediately remember this girl being exceedingly happy. The woman in Carlisle's mind seemed panicked and anguished. She seemed to be pleading for something, her beautiful face twisted into a mask of extreme earnest and marred by thick tears.

And that once word that came to Carlisle so suddenly wasn't really a word, it was a name. A very pretty name.

_Bella_

And it wasn't even a second later that the air around them ripped open and a gash in the fabric of reality barreled into the Cullen's dining room. The Cullen family only had time to stand up and rush back before something was spit out of the gash and thrown on to Esme's designer dining room table.

* * *

**Thank you all for giving this story a shot. I'm very excited about it! Please review, as this is my first story and I might need some help. **

**Love you all!**


	2. The Beginning

**Here is the next chapter. I'm very excited about this one. You get to see a peek into Bella's life in Chicago as well as her meeting Edward. I hope you enjoy.**

**Also I don't consider myself to be creative, so I borrowed a few things from ABC'S Once Upon A Time as well. I hope you like it.**

Chicago, 1917

The sun was out. That was rare for this time of year, or so she had heard. She hadn't been here long enough to know the weather patterns from experience. It was still cold. It was always so cold here, even when it was warm, she was cold.

This atmosphere is different from her home. Her home, Asgard, was always so warm; the sun almost never hiding; always a lovely breeze, and great, blue, waters as far as the eye could see. Oh, when she was a girl how she loved those waters. She would spend hours playing and swimming until the night came and she was made to come inside…

Isabella's steps faltered on the Chicago cobblestones but she quickly righted herself. Those days were gone now_. It would be no use to think about that now, Isabella,_ she scolded herself.

She raised her chin an inch and brought her mind back to the world in front of her, her new home: Earth.

She had only been here a few weeks and already she could see the diversity between Earth and Asgard. Most significant being that magic was a myth here. The people, Mortals, thought of it as children's stories and devil worship. It was one of the first lessons she learned here, to not use her powers in public. The other being that clothing were apparently not optional in this realm.

Bella blushed at the thought of that little mishap.

_A quick, little memory charm and all fixed, _she thought with a roll of her eyes.

At home, the body was to be celebrated, not hidden in shame. It was a temple and nakedness was as ordinary as clothing. It was a choice; like whether a person ate an apple or orange that morning. Bella, herself, usually leaned more towards clothing most days, even as a child, but it had been a full moon and she had rejoiced. Here, she was forced to wear long dresses that tangled in her shoes when she walked, and high collars that itched her throat. She absent mindedly pulled at the blue collar around her neck. It was all very restricting.

So lost in her thoughts, she was, that she didn't notice the massive crater in the cobblestone road, not a foot in front of her, until it was already causing her to fall.

"Oh!" the ground was coming rapidly closer and she braced herself for a nasty bump. However, it never came. Instead, an arm suddenly grabbed her around her waist and pulled her up.

"Got you!" said a voice.

She glared at the ground. That was another thing Bella had to get used to, the different gravity.

She gave a little grumble about dangerous cobblestone streets trying to kill her.

"Are you alright?" Said the voice. It was male, she realized.

She wasn't used to being this clumsy. This world did things to her balance.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Sir-"She looked up. _Uh Oh…_

He was very handsome. Reddish brown hair that was so different from anything she's seen in this realm. His face was symmetrical and pleasing to look at. His eyes were as green as the brightest emeralds, it reminded her of the fields outside her home. The one she would practice her magic in as a child.

"It was no problem, Miss." He said, so softly it was almost a whisper. He seemed dumbfounded and she blushed, fighting the urge to touch her face and see if anything was marring it. That would surely be embarrassing, in this world as well as in her home.

He helped right her but held on to her hand a little longer than necessary. He seemed to realize this the moment she did and cleared his throat, hastily dropped her hand, and turned almost as red as she knew she was. He nervously clasped his hands behind his back.

"And do I get to learn the name of my rescuer?" I didn't know what made me so bold. Since I came here I was determined to keep a low profile, to not get close to anyone so Father would never find me. However, never knowing this boy's name seemed unacceptable. My power was twisting and turning around in my stomach and I felt my hand twitch. Something was making it come alive…or someone.

His face grew even redder, which I found adorable. "Edward Mason, Miss", he answered with a slight bow.

I smiled with a slight curtsy, another abnormality. In my world I bowed to no one, except Father of course.

"Isabella Swan, Sir."

We stared at each other. There was a beat of uncomfortable silence that followed, where neither of us knew what to say but both unable to walk away.

I was finally able to break the spell and come back to reality. _Take hold of yourself, Isabella. He is only a mortal!_

"Again I thank you, Mr. Mason but I must be going." I gave one last curtsy and attempted to walk around him, looking down to avoid his hypnotic gaze.

But he stepped forward, blocking my path. "Please!" He exclaimed. I looked up in surprise. He seemed as shocked by his outburst as well.

My head tilted a bit and my brows furrowed, "I beg your pardon." I said.

His mouth opened and closed several times before he was able to speak again. "Please", this time it was spoken much more softly. His back straightened and his chin raised a bit. I stifled a laugh at his obvious attempt at maturity.

"Allow me to escort you to your destination." I was tempted, extremely tempted. But it would not be wise for me to allow this handsome boy to become attached, or worse… for me become attached to _him_, something I was already in danger of doing.

"Apologies sir, but that would be unnecessary." His face dropped and I had to fight to keep from matching his expression.

"Oh, well….Good day, Miss Swan", he moved to let me pass but his dissatisfied face and slumped shoulders made the words spring from my lips before I could even think about it.

"I apologize, Mr. Mason but I'm afraid I would only be an inconvenience to you" I said. His head snapped back up. He gave me a small smile that almost made me weak in the knees.

"I don't think that would be possible, Miss Swan," He said. Again his voice was soft and his bright eyes bore into mine like the brightest spell.

"Still" I began nervously, fidgeting with my hands childishly. "I live a ways out of town you see, and I would hate to take you away from any plans you may have, especially on such a beautiful day" I motioned halfheartedly towards the sky.

Somehow the thought of this boy thinking I thought him unappealing brought a pain to my chest.

"But I come to town often. You could…find me, if you wished." I was almost whispering by the time I was finished talking as I was still staring into his eyes and they were making it hard to form speech.

"Yes." He said, matching my tone. "I'll…find you."

"Alright" I said, taking a step around him. He gave a nod, still staring at me. I finally broke eye contact when it became dangerous for me to walk without looking forward. I forced myself to take a few steps before I looked back and found him walking slowly in the opposite direction. I quickly looked forward again and forced myself to continue walking with my chin jutted out defiantly.

If I would have looked back one more time, I would have seen Edward Mason shoot me a longing glance over his shoulder.

* * *

Forks, 2014

Nobody moved. All of us crouched in a defensive position. Staring in shock at the lone figure sprawled on our, now destroyed, dining room table.

She was face down, her wild brown hair covering her face and most of her slim back. Her hands were laying on either side of her head. They were twitching, like the figure was making sure they still worked.

Her clothing was strange. She was wearing a kind of leather attire, but different from any he had ever seen, it looked almost lighter and less restrictive. The top was brown, a type of corset that stopped an inch above her hips, allowing a peek of her midriff. She was also wearing matching brown trousers that were so tight they could have been a second skin, and a pair of study brown boots that laced up to under her knees.

The figure slowly lifted her head. I couldn't see her face but by her heavy breathing and shaking limbs I could tell she was extremely frightened.

A split second later she seemed to lock on my father's pained, gob smacked face and she let out a sound like a cross between a cry of relief and a strangled gasp.

"Carlisle!" She said, crawling frantically across the table and flew into Carlisle's arms, flinging her arms around his neck.

Carlisle's face didn't change, still absolutely stunned, his thoughts as useless, but his arms wrapped around her almost instinctively, embracing her securely to his chest.

"Bella!" He choked.

I blinked. That was the name that came to Carlisle's mind when he saw the drawing. Was this the woman from Alice's vision?

"Oh Carlisle! You're here! I made it! Thank Odin, I've made it!" The woman, Bella, was now sobbing hysterically, clutching at Carlisle as if her life depended on it.

The rest of us stared in shock, unable to figure out what to do next. I vaguely felt Jasper's calming influence around the room.

Carlisle thoughts were finally clearing. _Oh God, Bella! She's here! She's alive! Thank God! Edward, Oh Edward! My poor son, please forgive me…_

His thoughts shocked me. Why was he worried about me? Why would he need my forgiveness?

Carlisle finally broke out of his stupor and pried Bella's arms from around his neck and moving his own hands to hold the sobbing girl's face. Her back was still to me but I took the liberty of looking through Carlisle's eyes. It was definitely the girl from Alice's vision, and his father obviously knew her.

"Bella" he said softly, "You're alive…I thought you were dead! H-How are you here?"

She spoke quickly and shakily, obviously still high on adrenaline and fear, however he could tell that Jasper's talent was beginning to take effect.

"I escaped, I finally escaped!" Bella cried, climbing off the table but still clutching at Carlisle's arms. "I came back as soon as I was able to create the portal to lead me to you. Oh my friend, it is so wonderful to see you again!"

She spoke without taking a breath. Her eyes still filled with unshed tears.

"It is wonderful to see you as well, Isabella" said Carlisle softly. I was mildly surprised at how emotional Carlisle sounded. His father seemed very much attached to this girl and he didn't understand why he felt a hint of jealousy at the thought.

He saw the girl smile in relief in Carlisle's mind. "And…is _he_ here? Is he safe?"

Carlisle expression turned anguished and he saw Jasper's surprise at the guilt that suddenly rolled off of Carlisle in waves. Almost involuntarily it seemed, for just a split second, Carlisle's stare snapped to me before going back to Bella. However, Bella caught the movement and whirled her head around to follow Carlisle's gaze.

And for the first time I was able to look at her; not a picture, not an image in someone's mind, but her real self. And I was somehow not surprised to learn that those images did not do her justice. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen and she was staring right at me.

"Edward" She breathed. The rest of my family was stunned to learn this woman knew me, as was I. Their thoughts clouding my mind before I could block them out.

_What!_

_I can't see her! I don't understand! Edward, do you know her?_

_What the hell is going on! Edward, how do you know her?_

_What has Carlisle been hiding from me?_

_Her emotions are everywhere…. I feel fear, relief, happiness, sadness, and…love….intense love…._

But I quickly drowned them out because the woman had extracted herself from Carlisle's arms, almost in a daze, and was walking towards me. I distantly heard my father try and stop her but neither of us were listening. Our gazed were locked. Isabella was sobbing again, but this time it was different. She seemed happy, almost joyful.

"It's you" She said. She was only a few feet away from me now. "You're here. You're actually here!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett's stunned face looking from me to the woman.

"Bella wait!" I heard Carlisle say, a bit more forcefully this time. But Bella wasn't listening. She moved towards me until she was only a few inch in front of me. I could almost _feel_ her against my granite skin.

Almost reverently she slowly raised her hand to touch my face and I numbly let her, not knowing how to react to the strange woman's actions, no matter how beautiful she was.

When her skin touched mine two things happened. First, I felt a jolt, not unpleasant; in fact it was probably one of the most pleasing things I've ever felt.

Second, was that she let out a strangled laugh, like she had just found the greatest treasure in all of human history.

"Bella stop, please. You don't understand!" Carlisle was pleading now but neither of us were listening.

Her eyes sparkling almost triumphantly. She just uttered three words.

"I _found_ you"

* * *

**Please review, I really appreciate it.**

**Have a good night and thanks for reading!**


End file.
